Square Goes VBS
by Swyn Song
Summary: My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. What would happen if Kingdom Hearts 2 and some Final Fantasy characters signed up to help out at a Vacation Bible School? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Square goes to VBS

by Star Wars nut

Authoress note: My friend Joy and I are co-writing this fanfic. Some of it is based off our experiences as Vacation Bible School helpers, some of it we made up. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, yada, yada, yada.

Intro

Sora and Kairi were on there first date (movies at Kairi's house) when they realized that they didn't have any chips, so they walked over to Square Mart to get some. After stocking up on barbecue chips (Kairi's favorite) and Classic potato chips (Sora's favorite) they headed over to the cash register only to find that the cashier was…

"Riku!" Sora shouted. What are you doing working at Square Mart?"

Riku shrugged. "Trying to make some extra munny," he said.

All of the sudden Kairi pointed out something. Hey look guys!" she shrieked, "Vacation Bible School!"

"So?" Riku said sarcastically. "Last time I checked you would be… 5 years to old for something like that."

"Yeah" Kairi agreed, "but they need but they need helpers! look."

Sure enough the ad said, "helpers needed."

"Let's all sign up!" Kairi suggested excitedly.

Sora shrugged "Sure why not," he said as Kairi and him wrote their names on the sign up sheet.

Riku looked at them with a puzzled look on his face than said, "No way am I going to sign up for this!"

Kairi put on a very sad face. " Please?" she whimpered.

"Oh no" Riku said looking away "not _the face_. You are not getting me to do this!" He paused and took a quick glance at Kari and changed his mind "all right you win I'll do it" As he wrote his name on the sign up sheet he muttered, "but I won't like it."

Later chapters will be a lot longer and include Final Fantasy X characters.

See that review button? Click it!

l l l l l l l l l

VVVVVVV


	2. Day 1

Day 1

**Authoress note: I'm sorry to say that this is the second to last chapter, as I am discontinueing this story. I have another chapter partway written, so I'll post that, then I'll be done. I've just lost intrest. But, on the bright side, after a few months, I'll be posting a similar story that, I think, will be much more fun to write and to read.**

Sora, Riku and Kairi all arrived at once. As they entered the castle Hollow Bastion they found that they knew many people who were helpers, but there were many strange faces to.

"Well," said Sora "what do we do now?"

The three on them followed the small crowd of helpers into the Entrance Hall at the heart of the castle. There they found the sign in desk.

Riku was assigned to help watch the red group (age 5-6) with some girl named Yuna and some guy names Maester Seymour. In his group were about 13 kids. _Great_, he thought.

Sora was assigned to recreation in the Dark Depths. He remembered Dark Depths from when he, Donald, and Goofy fought the Heartless there and he didn't think it was a good place for little kids to be but he did not argue.

Lastly, Kairi got assigned crafts. She was happy when she found out it was in the library, because her only memory of when Hollow Bastion was her home was in the library.

After getting their assignments the three friends talked about how wonderful (or horrible) this week was going to be when Leon and his friend Cid came over.

"Hello," Leon said "It feels so good to be on this castle I once called home again!"

"How do you like the new village?" Sora asked

"It's ok," Leon replied quietly, then, upon seeing Riku, said, "I'm surprised you're here Riku!"

"Yeah so am I," Riku replied, adding, "I hope none of the kids get too annoying."

"I'm not too worried about that," said Leon, "If anyone gets too scared, I can scare the heck out of 'em with my Gunblade." Sora looked puzzled and asked, "We get to hang on to our weapons?" Leon nodded, "Apparently, this thing is pirate-themed."

"Oh," said Sora, and then added, "Argh!" Leon raised an eyebrow, "Argh?" "Hey," Sora said defensively, "its pirate themed, right?" Leon looked at Sora and pointed out, "The kids aren't here yet." Sora's face turned red and he looked down.

Suddenly, some guy in a green dress, a stupid green hat, and a pair of tights came in. He looked around for a few seconds, then turned around and left. Looking out the door, Sora saw him climb on a horse and call out, "Zelda, I think we took a wrong turn!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay then," said Riku, sounding more than a little wierded out.

"Anyway," said Leon, resuming their conversation, "I have to go. See you later."

"Sora, Riku, Kairi," They heard a familiar voice call, and they turned around to see that it was…

"Yuffie!" Kairi called happily.

Walking with Yuffie was a girl with blond hair and weird eyes. The girl (about Yuffie's age) was wearing an orange shirt, green shorts and a blue cape-like thing.

"This is my friend Rikku" Yuffie explained happily. "She is from Spira."

"Home, more specifically, at least until my dad Cid blew it up" Rikku said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Cid is your dad?" Riku asked.

"He is not here yet but when he comes I'll introduce you to him." Rikku answered.

"Must not be the same Cid," Kairi observed.

"One of Leon's friends is also named Cid," Yuffie explained to Rikku "He helped a lot in fighting the Heartless."

"Oh," Rikku said, and added, "I must introduce you to my friends."

"Ok," Sora, Riku, and Kairi all said in unison.

"Cool," Rikku said with a very peppy voice as she skipped to her friends. When they all arrived on the other side of the room, Rikku introduced them to all her friends, while talking in a very fast (and peppy) voice.

Her friends were Tidas who wore weird jeans where one pant leg is longer then the other, Wakka who had red hair that sticks straight up, Lulu who had a dress that was made out of about 25 belts, Kimahri who is all blue fur, Yuna who had a long dress with sleeves that almost touched the ground, and finally Auron. He had a red coat that was fashioned so that the sleeve is like a sling.

"So all you people are from Spira" Kairi asked. "That is kind of far away"

"We are not even the only ones who have come here from Spira," Yuna said.

"It is time to go to the opening assembly." King Mickey yelled from the other side of the room.

"Let's go, Yuffie!" Rikku said, not hiding her excitement.

Slowly all of the helpers make there way into the Castle Chapel. When they arrived they found the room bursting with the sounds of children having fun. All the helpers that were leading the kids from place to place went and sat with their groups while the others filed in the back rows of the chapel. When Riku got to his group he found that Kimahri and Yuna were also helping with the group along with some freaky guy he didn't know.

Riku sat down. A few seconds later, a ball hit him in the back of his head. He turned around to see who did it, and saw a girl sitting with the Blue group whose nametag said, "Hello, my name is Katy (but you can call me Ty Lee of the Fire Nation)." Riku picked up the ball and chucked it at the girl. A few seconds later, the ball hit him again. He threw it back again. It hit him again. Finally he gave up and attempted to talk to one of his fellow helpers.

"Hi" Riku said, trying to start a conversation with Kimahri. Kimahri just stared at Riku.

"Don't take it personally," Yuna said shyly, "he talks to very few people. You're Riku with one K, right"

"Yes," Riku says uncomfortably, "I guess I am. Who is that?" He said as he pointed to a guy with silvery hair, a tattoo like thing on his face, and was wearing a dress like thing.

"That is Maester Seymour" Yuna answered, "He is also from Spira."

_So the people who help me watch my group is Measter Seymour (the one in charge), Kimahri, and Yuna,_ Riku thought.

Sora was over talking to Tidas (another recreation helper) when Yuffie walked over.

"Hi, Sora and Tidas" She said. "How are you guys?"

"Good" they answered in unison.

"That is good to hear" Yuffie said. "So are you two my recreation helpers?"

"Yes"

Meanwhile, Kairi was busy trying to convince Rikku (who was the craft leader) that Sethroth (the other craft helper) was **evil**.

"I'm telling you he is **evil**!" Kairi insisted.

"The only **evil** I have ever encountered in my life was Sin who was Jeject (Tidas's dad) and we killed him" Rikku said seriously.

"He is **evil**! I'm sure of it!" Kairi insisted.

"Look I have to go to the Library Belcony and set up when I come back I want you to realize he is not **evil** ok," Rikku said as she left.

"You are a smart girl, Kairi," Sethroth said as he to walked away.

_What does he mean? _Kairi wondered.

Just then King Mickey walked on to the stage and a little girl in the purple group shouted "Aah! It's a mouse!" This was met by a chorus of snickers, laughs, and high-pitched giggles.

"Don't worry," said the Moogle who was helping with the purple group, "He's a friendly mouse." The girl calmed down a little, but still looked nervous.

"Are you guys ready to have a great time here a VBS?" King Mickey asked. The kids all screamed, "Yeah!"

_I'm going to have a lot of fun... annoying teachers._ A girl named Joy (orange group) thought.

"The purple team who's councilors are Ansem the Wise, Axel, and the Moogle, are now dismissed to lesson with Yen Sid. The Green team , whose councilors are Maester Seymour, Riku, Yuna and Kimahri, are dismissed to craft whose leader is Rikku. The Orange team, whose councilors are Maester Mika, Leon, and Olette are dismissed to recreation with Yuffie. Finally, the Blue team, whose councilors are Auron, Roxas, and Hayner, are dismissed to music with Demyx. Have a nice day." The kids left in a crowd.

Music: In the Grand Hall, Demyx and Lulu were ready for their first group of the day (Blue) to arrive when they saw Auron (who was in charge), Roxas, and Hayner come in, followed by eight kids who were either 7 or 8 year olds.

Lulu immediately walked over to Auron. "Why on earth did we agree to do this?" she asked with frustration in her voice.

"Yuna and Rikku wanted to and we had to come along," Auron answered simply.

Meanwhile, Demyx was saying annoyedly to Roxas, "Why am I doing this?" To which Roxas replied, "Because Axel said he'd pay you fifty munny."

Demyx walked to the front of the room and shouted, "Lulu, get up here!"

Slowly Lulu joined Demyx at the front of the room, thinking about how much she hates singing, as Demyx asked, "Who here can actually sing?"

Silence, no one even moved (even Lulu and Demyx) until...

" SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN..." some kid in the back started singing loudly. Roxas shouted, "Shut up!" from the other side of the room, and Katy (the girl who threw the ball at Riku) kicked the Secret Tunnel kid, who said, "Ow!" and shut up.

Demyx repeated himself and said, "If you know how and/or like to sing, raise your hand. Again, nothing happened. Then out of nowhere, all the children started talking to each other. Demyx, completely lost at what to do, pulled a small book called Teaching Music for Total Morons and read, "If children fail to respond, use aggression to scare them into submission." He shrugged and muttered to himself, "Okay."

Then he got out his guitar thing and started making copies of himself out of water. "If you people don't shut up, I will be forced to take drastic measures," he said, motioning towards the water things. Needless to say, the kids shut their mouths and started to listen.

"Now kids," Demyx said, "Me and my 'lovely' assistant," (this got general giggles from the kids), "are now going teach the most retarded songs you have ever heared and you are going to like them and sing them in front of your parents on Thursday... Or else!"

"Call me your lovely assistant again and I will cast death on you," Lulu said.

_Meanwhile..._

Recreation: "Hi class" Yuffie said "Welcome to Recreation. I am The Great Ninja Yuffie"

"I'm a ninja too" a little girl in the front row (her name was Joy) yelled.

"Anyways" Yuffie continued. " This is Sora and Tidas. They are my helpers." Sora waved at the kids, and Tidas grabbed a ball and did the Jeject shot. "Sweet," said some kid.

"Now," Yuffie said, "We're going to start this out with a simple relay race. Get in two straight lines." The boys got in one line and the girls got in another. "Well," Yuffie said, "this is going to be interesting. Okay, now run to that traffic cone and back, then tag the next person in line and sit down. Ready, set, GO!" The kids started running as fast as they could. Yuffie, looking at the girls' line, noticed that that girl Joy, who said she was also a ninja, was in the back. When the line reached Joy, she really took off running. It was unnatural. Needless to say, with Joy as the end runner, the girls' line kicked the boys' line's sorry rear. As they left for snack, Yuffie saw Olette, who was one of the Orange group's helpers, walk over to Sora and hold out her hand. Sora put something in Olette's hand, and she left. Yuffie walked over to Sora and asked, "What was that about?" Sora grinned sheepishly and said, "Olette and I made a bet on who would win."

_Meanwhile (again)..._

Craft- "Welcome blue team," Rikku said happily. "I'm Rikku and my helpers are Sethroth and Kairi. I'm sure we will have a wonderful time here in crafts"

"I'm sure we won't," a little boy at the back of the room said.

"Quiet", Leon yelled from the other side of the room.

"Anyways," Rikku continued saying. "We have a lot of great crafts for us to do this week. Today we are going to start off by making pirate treasure boxes covered in shells."

"Okay children" Kairi said. "Go over to the table and pick out a treasure box. Then go sit down and start gluing the shells on the boxes. We," she added indicating the helpers at the front of the room, "will help any of you who need help. Any questions?"

"Yeah," shouted another boy in the back, "What are you doing on Friday?" Kairi scoweled and answered, "I'm spending it with my boyfriend. He's a Keyblade wielder and will severely injure you if you keep pestering me." The kid in the back shut up. Thank goodness. Anyway, the kids went over to the big box of boxes (try saying that 5 times fast) and started picking out boxes. All went well until...

"Hey! That's my box!" shouted a girl with black hair, and a boy, who looked like the girl and was was also holding the box, shouted back, "No it's not! I had it first!" They each started trying to pull the box away from each other, when Sethroth decided to break up the fight. And possibly more than that. He got out his really long sword and cut the box in half. _Aw man,_ he thought, _I missed the kids._

"There," he said, "no more box to fight over." Then Kairi, who had been helping some other kid with something, came over to stop Sethroth from injuring the argueing kids and quickly said to him, "Go help that kid over there, or I'll send Sora and Riku after you." Now, as we all know, Sethroth can kill Sora in about 5 seconds. But, Sethroth was afraid of Riku, because Riku knew Sethroth's secret. Riku knew that Sethroth carried a teddy bear around in his shirt. Therefore, Sethroth was afraid and backed off.

"Now," said Kairi, kneeling down to the kids, "Why was that box so important?" The girl pointed to the boy and said, "He had it," while the boy pointed to the girl and said, "She had it." Kairi asked, "Why do you each not want the other to have that box?" The boy glared at the girl and said, "She's my sister. She's evil and she can't stand to see me get what I want, because she's younger than me and can't stand me."

"That's your sister," Kairi stated in slight disbelief. The girl nodded, "Yes," she said, "And I'm our daddy's favorite."

"As she is constantly reminding me," the boy muttered, partially to himself. Then he grabbed a box and sat down at a table. The girl stuck her tongue out at the boy's back, grabbed herself a box, and went to a table in the opposite side of the room. Kairi went over to Seifer, who was a drifter and was today assigned to the Blue group, and asked him, "Who were those two kids there? The ones Sethroth and I stopped from killing each other." Seifer whistled, "Those two. Their names are Zack and Alexa Tannio. They're constantly trying to best each other. Alexa usually wins. Let me tell you, that must be one dysfunctional family they're from. Apparently, their mom left while back. Ever since then, Zack there's been treated like something the cat dragged in then ate and spit up. He's a year older, but Alexa's the favorite. Poor Zack." Kairi nodded. _Zack,_ she thought, _Zack Tannio. Poor kid._ Then, Kairi decided something. _I am going to help this kid. I'm going to make this a happy week for him._

_Meanwhile (yet again)..._

Lesson: The kids in the purple group entered the room and sat down. Riku, Yuna, Kimahri, and Maester Seymour, who had followed close behind the kids, followed them into the room and stood in the back. Master Yen Sid, who was teaching the lesson, sat down in his impressive-looking chair and accidently squashed a little 6-year-old who apperently had decided that the chair looked much better than the floor for sitting. Unfortunately, Master Yen Sid hadn't noticed the little boy in his chair, and only noticed when he heared a muffled squeak coming from his seat (I mean, the seat of the chair, obviously). Fortunately, when he heard this, he immediately stood up and when he did, a somewhat dazed-looking boy rose up from the seat (of the chair) and sat down near the front. Riku, who had seen all this, couldn't resist a snigger. He would have helped, but that kid had been annoying him and could use an unpleasant experience. Anyway, once Yen Sid sat down, he started into that lesson that he gives Sora at the begining of the game.

"Now, as you all know, if a person like you, what's your name?" he pointed to the boy who was on his chair earlier.

Needless to say, there was a little bit of a tremor in the young boy's face when he answered, "Evan."

"Well," the old sorceror continued, "If a person like you, Evan, gives over to the darkness in their heart, the heart will leave their body and become a Heartless..."

The lesson went on and on and on, talking about Heartless and Nobodies and Orginization XIII. Finally, when Riku looked at his watch and said, "I think the lesson time is over," all the kids and Kimahri were either half asleep or all the way asleep. Kiamahri was snoring, and Maester Seymour had to kick him to wake him up. Naturally, this caused some laughter and some (unspoken, of course) embarrassment from Kimahri.

_Finally..._

End o' the day: The kids all sat down in their assigned areas for the end of the day. King Mickey came up to the front of the Castle Chapel and said, "Did everyone have a fun day?!" There was a resounding "Yes!" from the kids and a resounding "No!" from the helpers.

"Well, you better get some rest, because tomorrow is gonna be just as fun," the mouse declared. The kids all cheered. The helpers all groaned.

"And now," King Mickey continued, "It's time for the offering. Remember kids, all the money you give as an offering goes to help those people whose homes were destroyed by the Heartless and Nobodies." There was silence.

"And," he added, "it's a competition between boys and girls. The winners get candy." All of a sudden, the kids were very excited. The offering buckets were passed around and any kids who had money put it in.

"Okay then," King Mickey said after the buckets went around, "Now it's time to go. Goodbye kids, see you tomorrow. Remember helpers, don't let them leave until their parents are here." The kids all left, small crowd by small crowd, until, by the time that Kairi came up from cleaning the craft room, the only two left were, oh happy coincidence , Zack and Alexa Tannio. Kairi walked over to the two kids and asked, "Do you need a ride? Because my friends and I can take you home if you do." Zack shook his head and said, "Our Uncle Ike is picking us up. He must've gotten lost."

"Again," put in Alexa, "He always gets lost. He's so scatterbrained. Kind of like Zack, actually..." Zack growled, "Alexa, shut up." Fortunately, before anything else could happen, a middle aged, kind of bald man walked in. The siblings' Uncle Ike, for that was who he was, quickly ushered Zack and Alexa out of the room and thanked Kairi for watching them.

After he left, Sora and Riku came into the room and asked Kairi if she was ready to go. On the way home, they started discussing their days at their first days as VBS helpers. Naturally, Riku didn't sound too happy as he recounted his day to the other two, but the story of Master Yen Sid sitting on Evan got some laughs. Sora talked about watching the relay races in recretation. And Kairi talked about her day as a craft helper. Then they went home and rested until the next nerve-wracking, anything-but-fun day.

Review!!!

l l l l l l l l

VVVVVVVVVV


End file.
